Murderers Don't Get Sick
by Canine Cadaver
Summary: Riddick is a cold blooded killer. Right. Well things have been a litle slower lately and with all of the action ceased Riddick isn't really himself and he has been taking under the weather a bit.Whats he to do or what will jack to for him. Jack/Riddick
1. Things aren't right

Murderers Don't Get Sick

I don't own Riddick or Jack or any one the movie, but if I did the second one would have been better and ended better. This takes place after Pitch black and the other two didn't happen. Riddick took Jack with him and Krya never came to be. Jack is now about 21, 22 ish. Please RR.

It was mid afternoon and Jack was just returning home from her classes. She was lost in her thoughts as she approached the stairs leading up to the door. Her daydreaming was cut short though as she noticed a trail of muddy footprints going up the cement stairs. Her and Riddick hadn't been pursued by mercs in years, but the threat never completely died. They had gotten pretty lazy about looking over their shoulders though. Jack quickly ducked behind a corner into a hallway. Crouching low her fingers dropped to her boot fingered her shiv, just in case. All those hours of stupid training Riddick pounded into her were resurfacing. Taking a deep slow breath in Jack peeked around the corner. Taking a closer look at the prints her brow scrunched up in puzzlement. Those were Riddicks boot prints. She quickly looked at her watch not at all sure what the time would be. The face said 1:45 p.m. and her bewilderement grew.

"What the hell" she whispered to herself. Riddick's day usually started at 11 and didn't end till midnight. He had still been asleep when Jack had left at 8, which she thought was weird but brushed it off. The past few days Riddick had been sleeping in more. Stepping back out of the shadows Jack went to look closer at the boot prints. She knelt down next to them and pulled to mind all of Riddick's training. They looked forced and dragged a little, like he was carrying a huge weight on his back. She looked over the handrail and the rest of the stairs to check for any blood. Breathing a sigh of relief when she found now she thought

"Well at least he isn't hurt and hopefully didn't kill anyone". The last part of the thought brought a smirk to her face. Riddick had become decently tame throughout the past few years. Well tame by his standards. The lack of activity and threats gave them both a chance to relax. He had become less focused on mercs and even found a job at a quarry and construction. He enjoyed the chance to stretch his muscles without his life being at stake. Jack didn't mind his job choice either. His body never lost its ripples and taut tension. Jack's mind started to wander into a lustful daydream, but she pulled herself back.

"Damnit, I got to stay focused something still could be going on". Gathereing up her pack jack climbed the steps up to their apartment. She reached for the knob, but saw that the door wasn't even closed all the way. Her heart started pumping and she pulled out her shiv. Something was up, their door was never left unlocked, let alone left open. Espically by Riddick! Placing her hand on the door she slowly pushed it open. With the stealth of a venoumous snake she stepped into the apartment.

Jack gasped. Everything was in its place, exactly where she had left everything this morning. She had expected the place to be trashed, bodies on the ground.

"Sad" she thought "that, that's what I have grown used to expecting". Her thoughts were interrupted by a muffled sound coming from Riddick's bedroom. One quick glance around the place and at least she knew that there was no one else in this location, but that didn't mean that there couldn't be someone else in the bedroom other then Riddick. Her worry and caution was slowly becoming angry and irritation. She remembered a few years back Riddick had brought home a call girl and jack and caught him red handed. She didn't speak or look at him for weeks after that.

"I bet that's all he's doing now" Jack thought bitterely " I swear I'm outta here if he is up to what I think he is." Trying hard to keep her cool she paused short at the door. Expecting to hear sounds of ill taste coming from inside she caught her breath at what she did hear.

Please read and review

Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. You are Sick Riddick

Chapter 2

I don't own Riddick or jack or any of the movies

Pushing the door open she found Riddick sitting on the edge of the bed bent over in a coughing fit. She was almost too stunned to do or say anything. She quickly snapped back and hurried to his side and supported him till the coughing passed. When he finally stopped coughing Jack asked

"Riddick what the hell, are you ok?" He slowly turned and looked at her "Jack I think I've been poisoned". His voice already low, deep, and rough was barely audible to Jack. Riddick drew in a deep breath and immediately doubled over coughing again. Jack did a quick one over of Riddick. His skin was pale and every cough shook his body. Jack felt bad for him, but her worries were gone for the most part. She knew what was going on. She was kind of shocked, but relived that they didn't have mercs on their tails. She got up and left the room once Riddick's coughing ceases and soon returned with some water, extra blankets, and a pair of clothes for him. When she returned to his room she found him pulling his boots on.

"And where do you think you're going Riddick?"

"I've got to find out who poisoned me Jack, or do you think this will go away itself?" He relied shortly. His retort brought on another fierce fit of coughing. Jack shook her head. She had never seen Riddick sick ever. She wondered if he really thought he was poisoned or if it was a front to not believe he was sick.

"Riddick I think it will go away in about a week maybe two"

Raising an eyebrow he asked softly "And what makes you so sure that this won't kill me in a few hours"

"Because Riddick you're not poisoned, your just sick is all" Jack relied kindly pushing Riddick back onto the bed. He quickly stood back up.

"Jack I'm not sick, I don't get sick, I have never gotten sick, I have just been….." Riddick's sentence was cut short as his breath began to hitch. Jack just looked at him sadly as Riddick was taken over by a series of short hard sneezes. When he was done he just gave jack the most pathetic face she had and will probably never see on his face again.

Jack gently pushed him back down onto the bed and handed him the glass of water.

"Jack I can't be sick, this doesn't make any sense. I'm not even exaggerating, I have never been sick before. I'm not sick." Jack just let Riddick continue on with his ranting.

"Poor Riddick" she thought "He really did believe he was poisoned. If he has never been sick before why did he get sick now" she wondered "Oh well he is sick now and for once there is nothing he could do about it, he just has to ride it out".

"I wonder what you caught Riddick and where you got it from" She said casually as she draped a blanket around Riddick's shoulders. He glared up at her and was about to make a comment but he was cut short by more coughing. Jack listened closely to his coughing to try and locate where it was coming from. It sounded like it was moving into his chest, but hadn't quite gotten there yet. It worried her that his coughing was so deep already; he just started showing signs of being sick.

"Oh damn it!!!" she mentally smacked herself

"He had been showing signs I just didn't pick that up because who ever thought Riddick would get sick, that why he had been sleeping in so much. Well mental note for the future, when Riddick sleeps in Riddick is getting sick." Well now that she knew he had the ability to get sick she was sure it would happen again eventually. Jack now turned her attention back to Riddick. He looked so tired and worn out. She felt so bad for him. Gunshots, stab wounds, and broken bones she knew he could deal with, but this was completely new to him. His coughing seemed to have subsided for a moment so she took the opening.

"Riddick you are sick and you just have to deal that. Now just be quiet and listen to me. If you are going to talk do it softly and quietly or else you're just going to cough your throat raw." Riddick wasn't happy about it, but he could at least agree with the last statement. His throat was already burning. He wasn't ready to accept the first one though. Jack wasn't done though.

"Riddick was anyone you work around sick at all?" Jack questioned. Riddick thought back to the last few days.

"Yeah a guy who works down in the pit with me was coughing up a lung all last week" Riddick replied his voice a low husky whisper. Jack cringed, he sounded horrible.

"Why didn't you get a virus shot Riddick?"

"No reason to, never got sick before, didn't need one."

"Well you thought wrong didn't you. Riddick you live and work around people now, normal people who get sick and then will get you sick. Before all you did was kill people and stay out in space on a ship by yourself, you were never around people long enough to get sick. That's different now; you got to take care of yourself better from now on."

Once again Riddick started to give a retort to her comments but was cut short by a drawn out sneeze. Jack just went to the bathroom and grabbed a box of tissues and went back into the bedroom. She extended them out to Riddick. He just gave glared at her and turned away. She sighed and just set them on the table beside the bed.

"I'm going to call the doctor to make you an appointment. I want to know what you have, I might just be a cold, but I want to make sure it isn't something else you might need meds for. And Riddick this is a final decision not a discussion." That comment actually caught him off guard and he gave her a surprised look. Closing the door behind her she was very proud of herself. No one she had ever known or known of had ever told Riddick something and gotten away with it.

"Maybe he is just feeling that sick" she wondered as she heard more coughing form the bedroom. She just shook her head and phoned in to the doctor to make Riddick an appointment. Looks like she would be the one watching over and taking care of Riddick, instead of the other way around.


	3. Riddicks Morning

I don't own Riddick or jack. Wish I did because then there will be more awesome movies.

Riddick laid back onto his bed after another harsh coughing fit. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was the most known murderer in the universe. He had been to every prison in the galaxy and escaped when he got bored. How could he catch a simple virus and let it take over. His mind flashed over to the past few mornings. He had woken up feeling sore all over. It had felt like the old days only without the fun of killing. The following morning just gave him a dry scratching throat along with his aches. He just pushed it aside as dust and hard work from the quarry. He just felt so exhausted each night before going to sleep that in the morning he just didn't bother to get up and train. He was sure Jack noticed, but she never said anything. That morning he woke up feeling as though he had gone to rounds with every merc he ever met. He hadn't even tried to sleep in, but as he glanced over at the clock he just muttered "Fuck" at seeing it was 10 a.m. He had to be at work in an hour. He felt the beginnings of a headache and his eyes were sensitive even in the darkness of his room. He hauled himself out of bed at a pace that told him there was no way he was gonna be to work on time. Straining to stretch away some of the stiffness Riddick yawned and felt a tickle at the back of his throat. A few small dry coughs escaped his lips.

"God damn, this is gonna be a tough day" Riddick said to himself. Pulling on his pants, beater and boots Riddick cough again.

"What is going on with me, things don't feel right" Riddick thought "I've been drugged and poisoned before, but this feels so much different." He didn't even know when someone would have gotten the chance to drug him. Grabbing his goggles he headed for the door.

"No use dwelling on it now, I'm not dead yet or close enough to care" once again talking to himself. Walking out of the apartment, and adjusting his goggles Riddick felt a chill cross his body, but he just shrugged it off as morning air.

When Riddick finally reached the quarry his head was pounding with his headache and his dry cough had turned into a heavy hacking one. Upon getting his gear from his locker his boss walked over after hearing Riddick's constant coughing.

"Hey Terry you sound like shit, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Riddick replied without turning "Nothing Jers, just kind of tired. Tough past few nights with my gal ya know."He had to get out of there, he could feel the tickle in his throat building, threatening to burst out. It was all he could do to hold it in. Riddick turned to leave, but was stopped by his boss.

"Fuck, Terry you look like sin and shit. You gonna be ok to even lift a shovel?" Riddick rolled his eyes sighing .

"Jers, I told you I'm just tired. Now can I go, I got a lot to do and…" Riddick couldn't hold it back any longer. Turning to the side he bent over coughing hard.

"Sorry Ter, with you sounding like that I can't have you working today. You need to go home and get some rest. I don't know what you got, but you need to get rid of it."Jers turned and left Riddick to tell his foremen that "Terry" was too sick to work today. Riddick was left alone at his locker a little in shock at what had happened. He had no more doubts, he had been poisoned. He didn't know how much time he had, but he had to get home to Jack. Leaving the quarry he began the long argouous walk back home.

When Jack came back into the bedroom she found Riddick asleep curled up on the bed. His appointment wasn't for a few more hours so she decided it would be best to let him sleep. She saw that he had fallen asleep with his goggles still on so she gently pulled them off. He didn't so much as move. She just sighed, Riddick had never been a heavy sleeper, but he was sick so things were a little different now. Draping a blanket over him and replacing his glass of water she walked over to the light switch diming it from 50% to 100%. She started to leave the room, but hesitated a moment.

"Should I even dare" she thought "what harm could it do, he's sleeping so hard I'm sure he won't even feel it". Jack walked back over to Riddick's sleeping form and leaned over. Breathing deeply and slowly Jack laid a soft gentle kiss upon Riddick's forehead. She held her breath for a moment afraid that in doing so he would turn back into the same loud, brash, and emotionally detached Riddick. He didn't even twitch. Satisfied Jack turned and left the room. Closing the door slowly behind her Jack went to go watch TV. till it was time to leave for the doctor.

Poor Riddick let me know what you think. Please R/R

CHAP 4 coming soon


	4. God Damnit Riddick

I don't own Riddick or jack, but it would be so awesome if I could own Vin Diesel. Oh and for those who care I don't own batman beyond either. Any other geeks out there look for a name drop.

Chap 4

A few hours later it was approaching 5 and jack knew she would need to get Riddick up soon. His appointment was a 6:30 and she knew that this wasn't gonna be easy. She got up from the couch and walked to his bedroom. Peeking around the door she found him still sleeping in the same position. Her heart went out to him.

"Oh Riddick" she whispered sitting down beside him "sorry you feel so sick". She stroked his arm and felt heat behind to rise up under his skin.

"He's developing a fever" she thought "better get him up and going before it gets any worse". Still she hated to wake him.

"Riddick, Riddick" she began softly nudging his arm. No response. Jack wasn't going to give up, but she couldn't let herself get frustrated or jar him awake. This wasn't his fault and he needed to remain calm as well. She got up and grabbed a wash cloth form the bathroom and wetting it down with cool water, she returned to the bed. Wiping down his face and neck slowly she once again said his name "Come on Riddick we need to get you up and to the doctors." He stirred under her gentle voice and the cool wash cloth. Turning Riddick opened his eyes.

"Jack" he began then paused, his throat felt like someone took a knife to it and he didn't even recognize his own voice.

"Riddick, don't talk ok. You've been sleeping for a few hours, but you need to get up now ok." Jack said gently placing her hand across his face. She could feel the fever just barely stirring beneath his skin. Riddick just shook his head. He really didn't want to get up. He couldn't remember a time he felt this horrible. Besides even if he did feel like going anywhere else then where he currently was he didn't think his muscles would let him.

"Oh Riddick, I know it sucks, but you need this. Trust me ok. You need to go to the doctor's appointment to get better." Jack felt like she was losing the battle, but she knew she had to get Riddick to the doctors. She almost couldn't bear being firm with him though, she just felt so bad for him. Gathering up her resolution she looked him straight in the eye and said "Damn it Riddick, either you get your ass out of bed and out that fuckin door or I'm going to go to every merc bar on this planet, announce your current location and…" she decided to stretch and emphasize this next part. "Delicate situation, so that they can all come and claim whatever how many bounties' you have hanging over your head!! It's your choice Riddick, I would suggest the Doctor's". With that Jack turned and left a very shocked and awake Riddick to weigh the choices.

About 20 minutes later Riddick staggered from his room scowling at jack. He ducked his head sneezing three times. Rubbing his throat he choked out what few words he could huskily

"We never discuss any of this ever again." Coughing as he walked to the front door Jack stopped him saying

"Riddick, forgetting a few things?" She held up his goggles in one hand and his dark jacket in the other. He just shook his head as he reached for his goggles.

"How could I fucking forget those" He wondered. His head just felt so fuzzy and every now and then he would get dizzy. When he didn't grab the jacket from her Jack held it out towards him.

"Jack" he began "I'm not going to wear the jacket, what would I even need it for, I feel hot enough as is".

"Riddick don't fight me for once" Jack was getting irritated "you feel hot because you're getting a fever now, but once we are outside you will get cooler and you'll feel like shit, even more then you do now. Besides if you catch a chill outside it will just add to whatever you have now and you will stay sick longer".

Still refusing the jacket Riddick stated back "Jack for the last time I'm not sick, I don't know what's wrong with me, but I know it's not that. I'M ONLY GOING TO THIS STUPID APPOINTMENT TO GET YOU OFF MY ASS ABOUT IT!!!"

Riddick was so irritated at this point that he wasn't paying any attention to himself and he was just yelling. The yelling bought on such a violent bout of coughing that Riddick had to sit down on the couch till it passed. His throat was raw and his mouth had a metallic taste to it, kind of like blood. Jack was at his side with a glass of water. She didn't say anything, just handed it to him. He took it from her and took a few small sips wincing as he water passed down his throat. He placed the glass on the ground and rested his head in his hands sighing. Jack reached up and put her arms around him offer whatever comfort she could give. After a moment she stood up and grabbed the jacket and draped it over Riddick and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on Riddick, we got to get going." Jack said softly. He complied and they slowly exited the apartment.


	5. Yes A Women

I don't own Riddick or jack, but I was cruising the internet today and there is a new Riddick vg begin released on April 7th and there might be another movie in the works. Yay. So keep your fingers crossed I know I am. Enjoy.

Ch 5

It was slow goings as Jack and Riddick made their way along the streets to the doctors. Jack was trying to hurry them along, but every time she looked at Riddick he seemed close to collapsing. Small beads of sweat were starting to form on the back of his neck. She wanted so bad to stop and let him rest, but she figured if they did he wouldn't get up. Beside they were moving slowly enough as it was. She did smile at seeing him pull his jacket tight around his frame. Now was not the time to rub it in, but eventually she was going to pull that one out on him.

"Now I know how Riddick must have felt dragging me along everywhere when I was younger." Turning her head back to sneak a look at him Riddick seemed miserable. He hadn't said a word since his outburst at the apartment and he just kept walking with a head bowed low. She didn't know how he was doing it, but he was managing to stifle his cough. She wondered though how long he would be able to keep that up.

"I still can't believe this is happening" Riddick thought to himself "this is the biggest load of bullshit I think I ever had to deal with." He mentally cursed himself for yelling back at home. He hadn't attempted to talk since, but he knew that stunt had probably cost him his voice for a few days. He did have to admit though it was kind of nice to have Jack so close to him, wrapping her arms around him. It's not like he believed she felt anything for him. She was just paying him back for all the times he'd saved her and watched her back.

"Still" Riddick mused "She does seemed pretty concerned and plus I've heard her yell at me before, but never like that, telling what I'm going to do and how I'm going to do it". Riddick had to admit he kind of like it. It ignited the defiance in him. He also kind of liked waking up to Jack despite feeling shitty all over. A small smile crossed the murders lips as he continued on with his silent musings.

A few minutes later Jack stopped at a huge white building.

"This is it Riddick, let's go find where you need to go." Jack reached for Riddick's hand to pull him, but he didn't move. She turned back around asking

"Riddick, what are you doing? This is outside we need to go inside" Riddick just gave her an annoyed look.

"I've never been to a hosp before Jack." He replied his voice a harsh whisper.

"You'er not scared are you?" Jack teased trying to lighten the mood

"No, just realistic, hosp are government buildings. And you tell me, who is one of the many sides after my ass?" Riddick said. He never thought once in his life that the simple act of talking could bring on this kind of pain. Jack had already thought of a solution for the current situation.

"Don't worry about it Riddick, I won't let anything happen to you ok." Jack started him straight in the face, a solid expression written on it. Riddick had never felt safe or assured around anyone before, but when he looked at Jack he knew that she meant it. He breathed out a sigh that he had been holding in all his life. In doing so Riddick placed his life in Jack's hands.

Jack reached again for his hand and led him into the hospital. As soon as they were off the open streets whatever he was doing to keep himself somewhat together crumbled to the ground. And so did Riddick. He would have hit the floor hard, but Jack's quick reflexes (courtesy of Riddick) kicked in. Riddick was actually surprised and impressed of her strength as she kept him from falling. Two men walking by quickly ran over to lift Riddick from Jack and help her get him to the waiting room.

"Riddick, Riddick!! Are you still conscious? What happened??" Jack pounded him with questions after the two men were out of hearing distances. Jack placed her hand on Riddick's forehead trying to gauge the fever. He was warmer than before, but not enough to drop him.

"I didn't pass out Jack" Riddick replied, and then quickly turning to the side he coughed hard a few times.

"I just suddenly felt so tired and dizzy, it was weird." He continued. Jack just thought it was weird that he was actually telling her stuff that was going on with him.

"Well as long as you're not passing out, I need to go check you in. You gonna to be alright here for a moment?"

"Yeah, don't worry Jack", Riddick was trying to keep his replies as short as possible. Each word just seemed to cut a little deeper into his throat along with taking a bit more of his voice.

As Jack went up to the counter she still couldn't believe that Riddick was being so manageable. It was defiantly easier but it just wasn't Riddick. She just wanted to get him in and out fast, so he could go home and stay in bed until he was Riddick again. Mean, demanding, controlling, murderous Riddick.

"I need to check someone in please" Jack stated to the women behind the desk.

"What's the name please" the nurse asked without even looking up.

"Terry McGinnis" Jack replied sliding forward a cred card "And I would like to speak with the doctor first before we go in."

"I understand fully miss the doctor will be out in just a moment" The nurse replied pocketing the cred card. Jack just smiled, there were some things Riddick taught her and then there were the things she figured out on her own. Turning her back to the desk she stood watching Riddick. She had directed the two men to help bring him to the back of the waiting room. Normally Riddick was a master at being invisible and not drawing any attention to himself. That was not the key today, but at least people around him were to busy with their own problems to pay attention to him.

Jack just watched grimly as Riddick was caught again and again in coughing fits. She wished she could go comfort him or something, but she had to wait for the doctor. A tap on her shoulder immediately aroused her to fight or flight, but she just as quickly brought herself down. Turning she saw an older women in a white coat.

"You wanted to speak with me" the doctor said. Jack was caught off guard that this older women was going to be Riddick's doctor.

"Stranger things have happened" was all Jack could think. "Could we speak in private please?"

"Of course, please follow me to my office." The doctor said walking down a small hallway. Jack went to follow casting a glance at Riddick. She just hoped he wouldn't notice she was gone. Reaching the women's office they stepped inside and Jack closed the door behind her.

"Now before we start off with the discussion my name is Dr. Silva Corneal and I would like to know with whom I'm speaking with and about whom or what." The doctor's attitude appealed to Jack and felt like she was a safe person to talk to. Not to mention she believed that the doctor wouldn't put up with any of Riddick's nonsense.

"My name is Jack, and I need to discuss with you the matter of my friend's secretes". As she said the last part she slid a cred card across to the doctor who picked it up, eyed it casually and placed it back on the table. Jack grew a little tense at the gesture.

"Jack" Dr. Silva began "I'm not a government official nor a Merc, but a doctor. If your friend has a bounty across written on their soul that is none of my business. Now if that is all we had to do here, we should probably be seeing to your friend." With that the doctor smiled at a wide eyed Jack and the two of them rose and left to fetch Riddick.

Jack led the doctor over to Riddick who was bent over from exhaustion. Jack crouched down next to his slumped form, caressing his back.

"Come on Riddick" Jack urged "Get up so we can go into the appointment, this is your doctor, Dr. Silva".

Riddick turned his head to side glancing up towards the two.

"A woman" He whispered.

"Yes Riddick, a women." was all Jack said as she pulled him to his feet and following the doctor led him to the appointment room.

Yay hope you like it. This one was a little harder to write. Kind of transitioning. Oh ya by the way. YAY FOR BATMAN BEYOND NAME DROP!!! nm

Chap 6 coming soon


	6. I'm Sick Aren't I

I don't own Riddick, Jack, or any of the movies, but it would be awesome if I did. Can't wait though for the next video game to come out.

Ch.6

Riddick groaned weakly as he pulled himself to his feet.

"God damn maybe I really am sick." He thought to himself as he let Jack lead him down the hallway to the appointment room. When the doctor stop at an open door and gestured to them both to enter Riddick hesitated. Sensing his tension Jack asked

"Dr. Silva, would you mind going in first and dimming the lights to about 40%?" It definitely was an odd request, but not the strangest the doctor had ever heard. She walked into the room sat down at a desk and began pulling out some boxes from a locked drawer. Riddick was actually a little relieved that Jack and thought to dim the lights down even lower than normal. His head was throbbing, he wanted to take his goggles off so bad, but he knew his eyes would be more sensitive than normal.

Upon entering the small room Jack sat down in a chair and looked over at Riddick as he just stood in the doorway. She felt bad for him. He was always in control of any situation he was put in, but now he seemed lost and confused at what to do with himself. So sighing a bit she stood back up walked over to him and pulled him gently over to one of the chairs. Reaching up to pull off his goggles, Jack's hand was stopped by Riddick's.

"It's ok; I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you remember?" Jack stated softly. He nodded and allowed her to pull of his goggles for him.

"Well, now that all done with, I suggest we get started." Dr. Silva stated and walking towards Riddick reached for his throat. At seeing this, his instincts kicked in. Pulling his head back quickly, eyes flashing Riddick tried to assume a threatening pose, but Jack put a stop to it.

"RIDDICK!!! Knock It Off! She isn't going to do anything to hurt you. Now just sit there and behave or we are going to be here a lot longer than both of us want to be." Riddick was stunned and sat back down, but his eyes never left the doctor who was a little shocked by the display. So she tried a new tactic.

"Riddick was it?" All she got as a response was a solid stare "Well to keep you at ease I will tell you what I'm going to do before I do it or as I'm doing it. Will that be fine to do?" Riddick gave her a slight nod.

"Alright, I'm going place my hands on your throat to feel for any swelling. Please let me know of any tenderness or pain you might be feeling." Stepping up to him she saw him tense up again then relax as the girl placed a hand on his back. She ran her hands over Riddick's throat stopping at a few areas that were swollen under the skin and noting his fever as well.

"Thank you Riddick" she said turning back to the desk and writing her notes down on a chart.

"Well, what's wrong with him?" Jack asked. She was very impatient to know what was going on inside of Riddick.

"I'm not sure yet, I still have some things to look over on him, but his situation makes it a bit more work than usual."

"What do you mean "more work"; can't you just scan him normally?"

"Not if you are trying to keep his identity off the radar. If I was to scan him and use all of the normal tools all of his bio info would be set to our hospitals main computer. It keeps records of every person who comes and gets looked at. Remeber this is a government building."

At hearing this Riddick began to get nervous and tense again. Jack was frustrated, but didn't want to transfer it to Riddick.

"Well what can we do then? How are you going to see what is making him sick?" she said as calmly as possible

"That is why I pulled out these" Dr. Silva replied gesturing to the boxes "These are medical tools that doctors used years ago before it was all done by computers and scanners".

She began to open the boxes and pulled out several strange tools placing them on the table. Riddick eyed the doctor and said faintly

"This isn't the first under table work you've done? Is it Doctor?"

Without even missing a beat or bothering to turn around she replied "No it isn't. The government can try to know everything about us, but it isn't their right to know it all." Riddick relaxed a bit and decided he would let the doctor finish what she started.

Pulling on a pair of gloves and placing one of the tools around her neck Dr. Silva instructed Riddick to open his mouth and stick out his tongue. He thought it was a ridiculous, but he did what he was told and was caught so off guard when she pushed his tongue down with a tongue presser that it was all Jack could to keep from laughing at his shocked face. Peering into his throat with a small lighted tool the doctor made a few more notes and swabbed his mouth and throat with a cotton ball. Next she instructed him to remove his shirt. That was where Riddick drew the line.

"Jack, I'm not doing any more, let's go home. I have been patient long enough." Getting up to leave Riddick felt the tickle that had become constant grow in his chest and he was forced into a deep coughing fit. He knew there was no way in hell he was leaving now.

Jack just waited for Riddick to stop coughing then stood up in front of him and it one quick motion had his jacket and shirt off. Riddick just sat there a bit stunned at the removal of his clothing.

"Am I allowed to continue now?" Dr. Silva asked. Riddick just nodded a bit embarrasses at the whole thing. Taking the instrument from around her neck she placed the metal piece on Riddick's chest instructed him to breathe in and out as deeply as he could without coughing. She could hear his lungs wheezing as he fought back the coughing to take deep breaths.

"Alright, thank you Riddick you can relax again for a moment." He turned once again to the side coughing. Dr. Silva wrote down her notes and observations and was about to put a thermometer in Riddick's mouth, but had to wait since he had started to sneeze quite a bit.

"Jack why don't you help him get his shirt and jacket back on so we don't want him getting chilled with the rest of this." Jack nodded and when Riddick was finished helped him with his clothes. He just felt so worn out and sore, it kind of threw his mind for a trip. He didn't even want to fight anything anymore. He just wanted to go to sleep until this whole thing, whatever it was, was done and over with. Leaning up against Jack looking for whatever comfort she would give him he just sat and waited for whatever would come next.

Dr. Silva could see that Riddick had thrown in the towel. His whole body slumped and he kept his eyes downcast, no longer concerned with watching her every move.

"Just one more thing to do Riddick, then I can send you both home."She said warmly. She pulled a small glass tube out of one of the boxes. Jack looked at it and saw it had little numbers and dashes on it. It also seemed to have red fluid suspeded in it.

"I just need you to open your mouth again Riddick." He complied without any fighting as she placed the small tube under his tongue.

"Now keep your mouth closed until I say so please." She added as he sat waiting. He just nodded slowly. Jack couldn't help thinking he looked kind of cute just sitting all quiet and complaisant. She was brought out of her thoughts as the doctor pull the tube out of Riddick's mouth saying

"Well a 102 degree fever already. We really should be getting you home and in bed Riddick." Riddick couldn't agree more, coughing slightly.

"His fever is that high already!"Jack exclaimed "What should we do, how am I going to get him home…." The stresses of the day had begun to catch up with Jack. But it wasn't doing her or Riddick any good. And Dr. Silva could see it. She quickly grabbed Jack's arm and pulled her out into the hallway to gather herself.

"Jack please calm down. That was a little uncalled for. Riddick is going to be ok. It will take a few weeks but he will be fine. But he is sick and you need to stay calm because he needs to stay calm, understand." Jack nodded ad they both went back into the room. Jack quickly went back over and sat down next to Riddick and gave him a small smile.

"Now I'm going to go over my notes and take your sample into the lab real quick. I'll be right back with a virus shot for you Jack, just as a precaution." With that said the two were left alone.

"Jack could you dim the lights more?" Riddick croaked barley audible. Jack nodded getting up and dimming them to 20%. Sitting back down next to Riddick she slowly wrapped her arms around his large frame. She felt him sigh and drop his head onto her shoulder.

"Jack?"

"Yeah Riddick." She replied stroking his back a bit.

"I'm sick aren't I?"

"Yeah, Riddick you're pretty sick."

"Shit" he said in between coughs.

Jack just let Riddick stay that way till the doctor came back in.

"Well Riddick I don't really have any good news for you" Dr. Silva commented upon returning to the room.

"What is he sick with?" Jack asked urgently knowing she couldn't wait any longer.

"Well the loss of his voice is from laryengitis, which is a result from Strep throat, and all of his coughing is coming from Bronchitis i his chest and lungs."

"RIDDICK! You're sick with three separate things. How the hell did you manage that? You don't get sick your whole life until now and it's with three different things."Jack practically exploded. Riddick was at a loss as well. He just raised his arms and gave Jack a look that was a mixture of confusion, bafflement and annoyance.

"Now, Jack to be fair the laryngitis is only a result from the strep. So it's only two things. But both are on their way to being pretty severe cases and it really is in Riddick's best interest to get him home as soon as possible. The bronchitis could very easily become pneumonia if precautions aren't take to prevent it. I'm giving you one prescription for the strep and two for the bronchitis. The instructions are on the bottles." She handed a small bag to Jack with the meds inside.

Continuing the doctor said "And we do need to give you the Virus shot Jack. Riddick is very contagious right now and will continue to be for the next 24 hours. The shot will kill any viruses that you might already have, and prevent any more from infecting you as well." Jack nodded extending her arm out to the doctor who quickly injected the shot into her shoulder. Jack was wondering though how she was going to get Riddick home. He had a fever of 102 and it was already dark outside. The night air temperature would be a great deal lower then it was when they got to the hospital. If Riddick had to walk all the way back to the apartment she knew he would come down with pneumonia before the week's end.

As though reading her thoughts Dr. Silva spoke up to douse the young women's concerns.

"Since my patients health is my highest interest I can't possibly allow Riddick to be out of bed let alone outside for at least 2 weeks. So I will drive you both back to your apartment." She smiled kindly at Jack "Further more Riddick you will not return to work for at least 3 weeks and after that you will only be allowed to work half days until the coughing has completely stopped. Do you understand?" She eyed Riddick daring him to argue with her. He nodded slowly still acknowledging his defeat in the matter of his health.

"Good, I'm going to write all that out for Jack to take to your work so that your employer can't pressure you back into working any earlier". She handed Jack the letter written on her doctors stationary.

After all of the loose ends had been tied up and the doctor driving them home, Jack led a very tired, sick Riddick up the apartment stairs and helped him into his bed. She came back into his room with a glass of water and the three pills. She watched as he obediently took them, layed down and fell immediately asleep. Sitting down next to him she just watched him sleep for a few minutes. Getting up Jack went to the bathroom and grabbed a small rag. Wetting it down with cool water she returned to Riddick's side and gently placed it across his forehead. Leaning forward she placed a small kiss on Riddick's cheek. She covered him with blankets and left him to sleep till the next morning.

Hope you all like it. I know it might seem a little oc of Riddick to give up like that, but I figure if ya never felt that shitty before you can only fight for so long. R/R plz chap 7 soonish


	7. High Fever

Chapter 7

I don't own Riddick or Jack, but I am getting an awesome Riddick action figure in the mail, so close enough I guess lol. Sorry this has been so long coming. I have been very distracted but this story has still been on my mind. Well here it is.

2:00 a.m.

Jack lay awake in her room staring at the ceiling. Her mind was on Riddick and how he was going to act tomorrow. She knew she had to go to his work and talk to his boss about him. That was going to be a fight with him if she ever saw one coming. She wondered if she was going to be able to keep him in bed for one day let alone at least a week.

"I should go to the store and pick up some things for him, things "normal" people use when they are sick." Jack smiled despite herself, Riddick was sick! Really sick, who ever would have thought. Rubbing her face with her hands and pulling them through her hair Jack thought back through the events of the day. She sat up suddenly, hearing a noise. From Riddick's room she heard heavy coughing. Cursing herself for not checking up on him sooner Jack got out of bed and went to his room.

Riddick was hot. He felt like he was down in the pits of Crematoria. He throat was torn up and on fire. Sweat covered his whole body, soaking every inch of his sheets. Trying to push himself up and off of the damp fabric, Riddick only succeeded in pushing out a deep racking cough. Collapsing back down onto his soaked bed Riddick's mind began to reel from his rising fever. Blinking the sweat from his eyes he tried to will away the foggy visions that were appearing in front of him. All around him he could hear the sounds of Butcher Bay. The walls of his room melted into his old cell in max security. Above him leathery wings flapped and an eerie call pierced the air.

When Jack opened the door she saw Riddick wide eyed, lying flat on his back and white knuckling the sides of his bed. She rushed over to him, carelessly. She forgot that a cornered animal is a dangerous animal.

She reached for his arm. "Riddick,Riddick, let go of the damn bed! It's not going anywhere!" . As her fingers grazed his arm Riddick lunged forward tackling Jack to the ground. Jack tried to twist away from him, but even in his weakened state he was still able to overpower her.

"What the fuck Riddick!!!!" Jack yelled. Reaching to grab anything she could her hand came to rest on his shoulder. She could feel the intense heat radiating from him and looking up into his face she saw his eyes were glazed over and he was slick with sweat.

Riddick didn't have a shiv on him so he continued to fight barehanded against his attacker. Still from above he could hear the wings flapping. Frantically looking around he knew he didn't have much time till the creatures came to get him.

"How the fuck did they get inside the slam, and how the fuck did I get back in?" Riddick said under his breath. His attacker was still struggling beneath him and was yelling at him as well. He almost recognized the voice.

"Riddick, Riddick, RIDDICK!!! Come on, listen to me you big ass!" Jack screamed at the delusional man, "The fever is frying your brain right now damnit. I don't want to hurt you, but I will. I don't know what you are seeing Riddick, but it's not real." No use, Riddick just fought harder. As his hands started to wrap around Jack's throat, she brought her knee up into his stomach, praying it would be enough.

"Mother fucker!!!" Riddick gasped . His attacker's blow had hit solid in his stomach. As he sucked in a deep breath a deeper spasm of coughing ripped itself from his chest. He fell back off of his attacker and hit the floor. Riddick started to panic as his mind raced faster and faster. He tried to suck in another breath, but it only fueled the fierce hacking. It felt like every cough would rip his chest apart. Trying to pull himself up onto the bed he felt a steady grip encircle his chest from behind.

"Calm down Riddick, calm down, don't worry, I'm sorry I had to drop you, just let it pass, no deep breaths, shallow shallow." Jack just kept talking as she held Riddick. Feeling the depth of his coughing Jack started to take slow steady breaths hoping Riddick would be able to match his with hers. Eventually after what seemed like hours his breathing was normal and coughing ceased. Jack moved around to face him. She wasn't sure where is mind was at the moment so she took a chance. Placing both her hands slowly on his face she saw his fevered gaze lessen.

"Jack?" Riddick whispered shaking his head "I was... I was in Butcher Bay" he looked around bewildered, "again, I heard the sounds. Those creatures from years back, were there above me. Someone jumped me, hit me in my stomach then I was here. What happened, how did I get back here?" Jack smiled slightly. She didn't want to tell him that he attacked her, not yet anyway.

Stroking his face, "You have a very high fever Riddick, you're kind of delusional. Don't worry none of those things were real. It's just the fever getting to you. We should get you back in bed , don't you think." He just nodded. Jack started to help lift Riddick from the floor, but stalled as she saw the sheets on the bed.

"Riddick, let's have you sit for a minute over on a chair or something. I want to change the sheets, they are soaked with sweat." Leading Riddick to his work out bench in the corner of his room, Jack went to go find some clean sheets. Upon coming back she saw Riddick hunched over on the bench shivering.

"Jack one minute I feel like sunrise on Crematoria, next like a UV VI blizzard," his teeth chattering under his breath.

"Ah Riddick, you got chills now from all the sweat. That will happen with a fever this high. Your body just can't deal with all the fluctuations", Jack softly responded draping a thick blanket across his shoulders.

"Bullshit" Riddick said softly shivering and coughing, "My body can deal with anything". Jack just looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at him, but kept her mouth shut. She quickly finished changing over the sheets and helped Riddick back into bed. Feeling his forehead Jack found that his fever was still rising so she left the room and quickly came back in with another glass of water and some more pills.

"Here take these Riddick", offering the pills forward, "they should keep your fever down enough to let you sleep. And drink the whole glass of water; you need it since you sweated everything else out." Once again Riddick complied without a fight, which Jack was sure would end soon as he got some sleep. Turning to leave she heard Riddick clear his throat behind her.

"Jack" he asked hoarsely "would you stay here for a while." Riddick paused, "With me"? She didn't turn around at first. A small excited smile played across her face at what she had just heard.

"It must be his fever again" she thought "he doesn't know what he is saying, but I don't fucking care I'll take what I can get".

"She isn't turning around you stupid fuck." Riddick chastised himself, "You already woke her up and had her haul your ass back into bed. I'm sure she is tired of taking care of you; she probably doesn't want to deal with you again for the next three weeks. Hasn't she done enough for you already"? As Riddick continued ripping into himself he didn't even notice Jack walking back over to his bed with another cool wash cloth. He was jarred back into reality when she sat down on the corner of his bed. His musings halted, Riddick endearingly looked up into Jack's face.

Jack smiled sweetly at Riddick as he gazed into her eyes. The two sat for a moment sharing a peaceful moment together that was broken all too soon by a few hitches in Riddick's breath followed by a very large drawn out sneeze. Sighing in frustration Riddick just plopped back down onto his pillow.

"Riddick" Jack said holding out a box of tissues, "Come on, you're getting all stuffed up and either you're going to get a sinus headache or you are just going to keep sneezing all night."

"I already have a headache Jack" Riddick retorted refusing the box sniffling loudly. As he did Riddick felt his nose start to itch again.

"Ah Fuck!!!" Riddick grunted, flipping himself face down into his pillow. Jack just watched smugly as Riddick sneezed three times into his pillow. She nudged his shoulder with the tissue box smiling. Without looking at her Riddick grabbed a handful, turned on to his side, his back to her and blew his nose several times.

"This is disgusting." was all Riddick said, throwing the tissues to the floor.

Jack ,holding back a small laugh, decided that now was not the time to dig into him, so instead she placed the cool washcloth on the base of his neck. Riddick jumped a little at the cold contact, but quickly relaxed under the coolness against his fevered skin.

Jack stayed next to him for a few moments slowly stroking his back. Riddick scooted closer next to Jack, actually enjoying the comfort from the contact. Listening to Riddick's breathing go from slight wheezing to a gentle pace Jack got up and went to the other side of the bed, sitting down in front of him. His eyes were closed so Jack decided to try her luck again. Biting down tentatively on one of her fingers, she leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his forehead. She thought she got away clean, but gasped as a large arm slowly snaked around her waist. Blushing a deep crimson she looked down at Riddick, thinking she had been caught. Relieved to find him still sleeping Jack breathed out in relief.

4:45 a.m

Jack stayed with Riddick for another hour to be sure he was sleeping soundly. Checking his forehead one more time she found it still warm to the touch, but a little better then before thanks to the pills. Replacing the cool washcloth across his forehead, she draped one more blanket over his sleeping form. Tiptoeing softly to the door, she glanced back at Riddick and allowed herself a moment of girlish glee. Her heart fluttered just a bit as she slowly closed the door behind her and returned to her room for a few hours sleep, a broad smile painted on her face.

Hope you like this one. I think it's kinda cute. A little fluffy but whatever. I'm a little out of practice, so yeah. I'm pretty motivated at the moment so yay. r/r plz no flamers


	8. RIDDICK!

Hey to any remaining readers, sorry that it has actually been close to forever since I updated. Life happens and things come up, but my love for Riddick has lived on through the years. I'm not promising an ending but at least you will find out a bit more what happens. Blah blah blah I don't own Riddick or Pitch Black or anything like that.

Ch. 8

Jack continued to check on Riddick every couple hours as the night wore on. Riddick slept on through the night without another fevered outburst. Jack tried to best to keep him cool with the washcloth but she knew it only helped so much. She had to wake him each time she checked on him to give him fever reducers. He was incoherent and dazed when she woke him. It was nearly impossible to get him to swallow the pills and a few small sips of water before he fell back into a dead sleep. She was just grateful he was so damn tired and weak so she didn't have to wrestle him again. She really didn't want to take him out again, even if she had to.

When the sun finally broke the horizon line Jack decided to try and get a few more hours of sleep before heading over to Riddick's work to chat with his boss. She slowly got up off Riddick's bed, checked his washcloth, and tucked his blanket around his sleeping form. Riddick didn't even move as she adjusted the blanket. Again Jack wanted to test her luck so she leaned down, rested her hand against his fevered cheek, and kissed him lightly again on his forehead. Satisfied with herself, Jack left his room, closed the door and leaned against for a brief moment.

"Poor poor Riddick, feel bad for the guy but I gotta admit, I'm kind of liking taking care of him." She laughed softly thinking about her little secret as she walked to her room. Flopping down onto her bed, she reached for her alarm clock to set it.

"Oh God, its already 6:30, how did such a long night end so damn quickly." Sighing she set the alarm for 11:00 and placed it back on her nightstand. She pulled off her street clothes, grabbed a tank top and a pair of Riddick's boxers she had stolen from his room.

"Its not much sleep, but I can't waste the whole day. Plus I have to get over to Riddick's work to talk with Jer and I know I'm gonna a fight on my hands dealing with Riddick tomorrow. Once his fever breaks he is gonna be a bitch to deal with. Wonder if I should put a lock on his door, like he did to me when I turned 16." That got her laughing a bit at the thought of Riddick trying to break down his own bedroom door. Well in a few hours Jack would know what the day would bring. Right now she was just exhausted from, well… just Riddick. Arguing with Riddick, getting Riddick to the doctor, then fighting with Riddick in his room. No one should ever have to deal with that much Riddick in one day.

"Is this selfish" she wondered, "Should I be in there with him still? He should be fine. He is sick but he is still Riddick. A few viruses cant take him down." Jack rolled over and drifted into sleep running these thoughts through her head.

A few, what seemed like, short hours later Jack was woken by her blaring alarm. Out of habit she hit the snooze for her extra 30 minutes of sleep. Snuggling deep under her covers, she started to slip back into blissful sleep.

"Oh shit" she sat straight up "I almost forgot about Riddick". She sat and listened, waiting for any sounds from Riddick's room. Hearing nothing she climbed out of bed and walked over to the far wall, the one shared by hers and Riddick's rooms. Pressing her ear up against the wall, held her breath and listened hard.

"What the hell, there is no way he is still sleeping in there. I figured give him one night of sleep along with the meds, and he would kick this and be fighting to get to work." She didn't hear any coughing, snoring, anything at all coming from his room.

"That bastard," she thought "I bet he woke up, saw I wasn't in here with him, hauled his ass outta bed and right back to work." Jack was fuming now.

" That is so like him, sneaking around, being all quiet and shit" She was racing around her room now, throwing on her clothes, and pacing like panther, ready to sink its talons into her now targeted prey.

As she continued to rant to herself, she realized that she still had Riddick's boxers.

"ah damn it, I cant exactly walk around wearing his boxers…..fuck it not like he's gonna see me without my pants on or anything like that. Plus he is never in my room so, fuck it the boxers are not my biggest issue right now." Jack finished dressing and stormed out of her room to get shit figured out. Stopping at his door she still didn't hear anything coming from within. Jack was so pissed by now that she almost forgot that she was gonna call his boss today.

"After everything I did for his yesterday, and him even admitting that he was sick. Bet it was an act to get my guard down, oh damn him! Well I'm gonna catch him with his pants down." She said with a smirk, walking into the kitchen she grabbed her phone and the note from the doctor.

"Riddick, Riddick, Riddick, oh sometimes you are a slick shit killer, but I have got you on this one". She dialed his bosses number and waited to let loose.


End file.
